


Back in high school, we used to take things slow

by DylansLittlePrincess



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Bottom Ashton, F/M, High School AU, I'm Bad At Tagging, Love Triangle, Luke and Ashton are best friends, Luke is a dolt but also a player?, M/M, Michael is a weirdo, Probably going to end up a threesome, Sad Ashton, Top!Luke, calum is a jerk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-12
Updated: 2014-12-12
Packaged: 2018-03-01 05:16:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2761043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DylansLittlePrincess/pseuds/DylansLittlePrincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ashton is just a little in love with his childhood best friend who may or may not love him back and the growing attention from his new neighbour just makes everything all the more complicated</p>
            </blockquote>





	Back in high school, we used to take things slow

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya xxx I'm in a writing mood today <3333

Luke Hemmings was no doubt the king of the junior class and most likely the entire school. Because of his flawless good looks and reputation of sleeping around, most people assumed he was a jerk and only used girls. I knew better than this as Luke Hemmings was also my best friend in the entire world.

"Ash! Stop reading and come play with me."

I looked up from the books my mum had insisted that I study to see the rather handsome face of my best friend since I was five, sitting on my bed and giving me that mischievous smile of his that meant he had done something he knew would piss me off. His blond hair was lying all over his face in messy disarray and his bright blue eyes were gleaming brightly as he propped himself next to me with a grin.

"What is it?" I asked him snappily before going back to my books."Can't you see I'm trying to study?"

"You're such a little nerd," Luke laughed loudly, reaching out to ruffle my hair slightly. I huffed and curled away from him in a kitten-like fashion.

"And you're such a manwhore." I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Hey!" Luke gave a small protest as he sat on my bed. It was really too small for the both of us but we'd been on it together so many times that it was more comfortable for me with him there. I loved the way our les would tangle up together as our bodies seemed to fit each other perfectly."I believe the correct term is a player."

"Please," I smirked at him as he gave me a small pout." You've slept with basically half the senior girls even though you're still a junior. That's being a whore."

"So what? The senior girls are the hottest and I won't get the chance to have sex with them once they graduate so it's best to do it now," Luke paused before continuing, his voice lightly teasing."Just because you're a virgin you shouldn't be mad at me."

"Sorry I want to save my virginity for the right person and not lose it as a fifteen year old freshman." 

"You and Calum dated for two years, who could be more right than that?" Luke asked.

I shrugged, making sure to turn away from him so he couldn't see my blush."Yeah and we broke up which means he couldn't have been that right for me."

"I'm glad you did to be honest," Luke remarked. He plopped his head on my lap and looked up at me with those bright blue eyes that I loved."He was so freaking weird."

"You're weird, Luke." I pointed out immediately.

"Yes but at least I admit it!" Luke protested."Calum was creepy and he tried to hide that."

"Come off it Luke." I rolled my eyes as I slowly started to play with Luke's hair, just the way he liked it. He had left it down instead if putting it in the normal quiff style which secretly thrilled me as I thought the was much cuter with his hair down and floppy. "I liked Calum." It was a lie but a necessary one.

"Hmm," Luke's tone was unimpressed."At least he was better than that girl, Amber right? She was such a fucking nutjob. I remember how she used to hang dead rats outside my locker whenever you hung out with me instead of her and after that, she tried to cut off some of your hair to make a voodoo doll and drink your  
blood for some sort of love potion."

"Please don't remind me of her," I gave an involuntary shiver. "I am so sure that she turned me gay. I can't even be too near a girl with blonde hair and brown eyes without hyperventilating."

"Don't worry babe," Luke grinned up at me." I'll protect you from crazy girls and weird boys."

"I can protect myself thank you very much and I didn't need any protection from Calum, he's your friend remember?"

It wasn't exactly true, well the part about not needing any protection from Calum anyway. 

Calum was Luke's best friend and my ex-boyfriend. We had started started dating the year that I figured out I had a huge crush on Luke who was totally straight. Calum on the other hand was gay and when he asked me out, I had decided to say yes because I knew there was no possibility of me ever dating Luke and it would be a good idea to move on. Calum was great at first, the sweetest guy ever but he soon started to figure out that I just wasn't that into him. After that, he started to get colder and moodier towards me until the day he hit me. He usually immediately apologized and promised he would never do it again and I believed him up till the next time he got pissed and hit me again. I didn't tell anyone. I didn't believe anyone would believe me. Plus it was humiliating. I couldn't have done it. Not until a few weeks back when I decided that I had enough of always wearing baggy sweaters so no one would see my bruises and having to give up swimming, which was my favourite sport ever, because it exposed too much of my skin and people would obviously notice the marks all over me. I had told Calum that we were over one day when he was done with soccer practice and when he had gotten mad and it seemed like he was going to hit me, I threatened him with how if I told people about his abusiveness, he would be done with his only real true love in life, soccer. It was an obvious bluff as I would never tell anyone about that but he wasn't prepared to take the risk and backed off immediately.

I still had to push my fear for him aside and act normal since he was close friends with Luke and since they were on the soccer team together, whenever I went to a game or practice to support Luke, I would encounter Calum as well and I would have to pretend like everything was alright and I wasn't secretly scared. It got so bad that I had to quit playing the drums in the school marching band as I was required to go for every game and interact with the players. I decided to take the safer route and only come to games when I knew Luke was definitely playing and not go anywhere near the pitch until he was done and I could go to him without having to pass through Calum. The part that made it bearable was that when Luke was with me, I was never that scared of Calum as I knew I could always duck behind him and protect myself. That was one advantage of  
being best friends with a human giraffe.

"I can be friends with weirdos; we're friends aren't we?" Luke chuckled.

I tugged a little on his hair, "You're weirder than I am!"

"True, but I'm cute weird. You're just weird weird." Luke was grinning widely. I had to resist the urge to slap him. I was rolling my eyes when I finally noticed the dark smudge at the edge of his mouth and my brain instantly put two and two together.

"Luke." I said out slowly. I glared at him in full force as he continued to smile." Did you eat my special cake that I specifically told you not to eat?"

"Maybe?" He grinned. I noticed for the first time how our faces were only centimeters apart. I bit my lip to avoid blushing fiercely.

"You've honestly got ten seconds before I jump at you and kick your ass." I said slowly before I used my hands to cover my eyes and started to count."One, two , three..."

I counted all the way to nine and when I opened my eyes, Luke had gotten off my lap and was standing in front of me and grinning stupidly. I didn't hesitate for a second as I lunged at him and he laughed before running out of my room.

I chased him down the stairs and to the living room where my brother Harry was watching tv with my sister Lauren. Both of them looked up at the noise and Lauren shook her head at Luke and I."What's this?"

"Luke ate my special cake." I whined lightly, sending Luke the darkest glare I could manage. It wasn't very scary as I'm not intimidating in the slightest with my honey blonde curls and dimples but I tried.

"It didn't have your name on it," Luke shrugged." It's fair game."

"No it's not! Reming me why I even allow you inside my house?." I said with a sigh.

"Cause you love me?" Luke sang loudly, a stupidly wide grin on his face. My face flushed as well. He didn't know how true that statement actually was.

Luke and I had been best friends since he moved in next door when I was in kindergarten. At that point my sister was a baby and my brother hadn't even been born yet so I was extremely lonely in my house. When Luke moved in, I had been beyond happy to finally have someone that was my age around that I invited him to come over to play and we instantly became close.

Our friendship somehow managed to remain just as close throughout the years. Luke and I were extremely different though. He basically did horribly in school subjects apart from math which he was amazing in due to the fact his mum was an accountant turned math teacher while I was brilliant at all school subjects, except math. He was also a total dork even though he had managed to get laid on a regular basis. The fact he was good looking helped a lot with this along with how he was a nice popular guy. A lot of attractive guys that sleep around are douchebags but Luke was a genuinely sweet and funny guy. He just liked sex more than the average person should and he wasn't looking for a relationship. He always made sure that was okay with the girls before sleeping with them first though. That was one of the things I loved about him. Along with everything else as I was actually in love with him.

It's impossible for us to ever get together. Not only is Luke straight but he's also the biggest lover of the female gender. He'd already slepy with four different girls that year and it was still only February. That's why I had to push all my feelings for him aside and be nothing but his best friend and support him whenever he brought another girl back.

"Ashy, I'm still hungry," Luke whined as he rubbed his stomach, pouting slightly."Ben and Jack are home and my mom is too tired to cook for me after making a huge meal for them."

"And why can't you make your own food?" I replied sharply, sticking my tongue out at him.

"Because you make the best  
food ever," Luke blinked his blue eyes innocently at me. "If you were a girl, I'd so marry you."

My heart constricted in my chest but I forced myself to roll my eyes, "Who said I'd want to marry you?"

"Duh, who wouldn't want to marry me." Luke said smugly, flipping his blond hair and wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. "I'd be the best husband ever. I'd give you lots of sexual favours in return for you cooking for me."

"So basically, you'd be a prostitute." I teased, reaching out to pinch his cheek when he pouted. 

"I'm so sad you called me a prostitute, make me pancakes to cheer me up." Luke said seriously, making me giggle loudly and roll my eyes once again.

"Maybe I'd have made you pancakes if you didn't eat my cake," I shrugged lightly, a smile still on my face."Too late now."

I turned and attempted to walk away but Luke was on me in an instant, wrapping his arms around my waist and pressing his lips against my ear which made me shiver slightly as he was pressed up so close.

"Please babe? I promise to never eat your cake again." Luke gave a small giggle. "It wasn't even your birthday but I still liked the icing off."

"You pervert." I squirmed in his grasp and attempted to smack him.

"I'm not a pervert, I'm just sexually knowledgeable." He grinned at me as he pulled me even closer to h.

"Yeah right," I scoffed."And I'm Kim K's and Kanye West's secret son."

Luke furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, "But you're white."

"Sarcasm Lucas," I sighed and shook my head as I patted his cheek."Learn it."

"I knew that," Luke huffed in indignation."I just wanted to see if you could tell."

"If you promise to shut up and leave me alone in peace to study, I'll make you pancakes." I groaned in frustration as Luke's eyes lit up like the Fourth of July. The fact he really was gorgeous didn't make anything easier for me.

"Fine," He grinned as he pressed a sloppy kiss to my cheek before finally letting me go."Chocolate chip please."

The thing about our relationship was that most people that didn't know us well think we're a couple due to how intimate we are. It isn't like that at all. It's just that Luke is a really affectionate person when he's close enough to someone to be comfortable around them and I get most of it since we've been best friends since forever. I know he views me only as a brother and it'd have been nice if I could view him that same way. Unlikely, I just had to go and fall in love with my dorky, adorable, weird best friend who could never love me back. At least not the way I wanted him to. It's just hard to think of that whenever he's kissing my cheek or forehead and telling me that he loves me.

"Go make yourself useful and distract Lauren and Harry while I cook." I commanded him as I strolled over to the other side of the kitchen to get my apron. It was Luke's last Christmas present to me, a black apron with 'kiss the cook' written over the front. I had gone beet root red when I saw it but luckily, he assumed it was because of the heat from the house and dragged me outside with him so I could cool off. 

Luke nodded excitedly and left the kitchen to the living room. I knew he'd probably play video games with my younger siblings or challenge them to a play fight. I loved watching Luke with kids as he adored them even though he was horrible with them, especially babies. I pitied for whichever girl he married when they had their first child as Luke was incapable of even holding a baby without it bursting into tears. I was also jealous of that future girl but that was neither here nor there.

I was getting some flour out of the cupboard when I heard the back door of the kitchen open and I turned to see a pale guy with bright red hair dressed in a graphic T-shirt and black skinny jeans standing there.

"Um hi?" I said awkwardly. The only thing on my mind was 'who are you and what the hell are you doing in my kitchen' but I managed not to say it out. At least he didn't look like a rapist or murderer. "Can I help you?"

"Not really." He shrugged as he glanced around the room." 'M new here. The name's Michael."

"Okay?" I blinked. "What can I help you with?"

"Nothing really. I was bored so I decided to come in here to see if I could find anything interesting and now I'm definitely glad I did." Michael raised an eyebrow, making me sigh.

"I'm glad you're entertained." I muttered sarcastically. "Now if you don't mind, I'm trying to make pancakes for three hungry kids here."

"Make that four, I'm positively starving." Michael chuckled as he came into the kitchen properly, shutting the door behind him with a bang. He peered around the kitchen with a shake of his head."This place is so messy, do you know how to clean at all?"

"Yes I do actually." I snapped in annoyance. I just met Michael yet I knew I couldn't stick him. "What are you even still doing here."

"Calm down dude," Michael shook his head at me, looking as if he was the insulted party in this. "I just asked. No need to give me stick for it."

"Well, I didn't ask you to ask so bye." I said loudly.

"I'll leave once I get my pancakes." Michael replied, his tone serious." Make mine blueberry and add poppadoms to the side. They go with fucking everything."

My mouth fell open. "Do you seriously expect me to cook for you? I don't even know who you are?"

"Like I said, I'm Michael. Your next door neighbour." Michael relief with a shrug. 

"Are you done already? I'm hungry and Harry keeps-" Luke paused and stared from Michael to me in surprise. "Who's this?"

I was expecting Michael to say something but instead he had gone completely silent and was staring at Luke instead. Luke was staring back just as determinedly.

"This is Michael, he's apparently my new neighbour." I said to Luke as I rolled my eyes. 

Luke was barely taking any notice of me as he continued staring at Michael except now the looks they were exchanging seemed more like dark glares than just looks.

"Bye Michael." Luke said a minute later, his eyes still fixed on Michael. "You can leave now."

"I want to stay," Michael replied darkly.

"Well neither Ashton or I want you to stay so bye," Luke muttered under his breath, he seemed to be getting more and more irritated each passing second and I had never seen him that way before. It freaked me out.

"Sorry mate but I'm sticking around here for a while." Michael replied briskly. He made a big show of going over to the kitchen counter and taking a seat on one of the stools.

I could see Luke's fist clenching and I was suddenly very nervous. Luke was a sweet guy most of the time but he went as hard as a blunt nail when he felt threatened and I could see that happening now.

"Michael," I said loudly, my eyes pleading. "Please leave. I can make you pancakes and bring them to you later if you go."

"With poppadoms?" Michael said.

"Yes, whatever." I shrugged as Michael gave me a victorious smile before casually strolling out of the kitchen with a yell of 'It better be fucking delicious.'

"Don't tell me you're actually going to give anything to that guy." Luke spat out once Michael was gone, glaring at the door.

"Why? I'm already making pancakes for three people, it's just one more." I replied as I walked to the fridge to bring out eggs.

"I don't like him," Luke frowned."You should try to avoid him."

"I will, once I keep my end of our deal. Chill out Luke, they're just pancakes and poppadoms."

"You're just saying that because you didn't notice the way he was staring at you." Luke replied darkly.

"And how was that?" I inquired.

"He was looking at you like he wanted to devour you. It was pretty creepy." Luke's eyes were flashing brightly. "I don't think he's normal."

I had to stifle a small laugh. Luke was the most paranoid person I knew. It was as if he believed everyone was out to get him or me or both of us. It was cute and amusing most of the time though it tended to get annoying.

"Okay." I grinned at Luke. "I will resist evil king of darkness Michael."

"Stop poking fun at me." Luke whined but he was laughing as well. "You're a bully, Irwin."

"You're the one that bullies me, jerk!" I smacked his arm lightly."Now get out of my kitchen so I can focus on cooking."

"Be quick," Luke replied. "I want to drive us to the cinema to watch if I stay."

"You want to watch if I stay and not TMNT?" My mouth fell open in surprise. Luke was pretty much obsessed with TMNT and he had done nothing but talk about us going to watch it in the cinema for ages. I wanted to watch if I stay instead as I loved the book but I had been more than okay with watching TMNT with Luke.

"You wanted to watch it right?" I thought we could do it together. Besides I have a bet against Emma that I won't cry at the end," Luke replied. I had to fight a frown. Emma was the girl Luke lost his virginity to and they were still really good friends. It made me upset when I saw them together as he was almost as touchy with her as he was with me and I was unbearably jealous. I had no right to be though. Luke didn't owe me anything."You know what she's like."

The worst part was that I could never compare myself to Emma. I knew what Emma was like obviously, she had been Luke's girlfriend in year nine. She was the smartest girl in our grade, sure to be valedictorian and she ran the student council. Despite this, she still made enough time to be the head cheerleader. Emma was perfect in every single way possible and I was just not. She excelled in every subject, most especially math and her and Luke were math friends together. I didn't participate in any clubs, I wasn't popular. The only thing I actually ever done was drum for the school marching band and that was only because I wanted to support Luke as he was on the school football team. He didn't seem to notice or care about my efforts though as immediately he finished a game, Emma would be the first to fling herself on to him and kiss the life out of him while I would just watch sadly from the bleachers. I felt guilty as I was the only person that was happy when they broke up even though he started to sleep with various other girls just to fill in the void she left. Worst part about it was that she was nice. You would at least think she could be considerate enough to be a bitch as she was so perfect everywhere else but nope, she just had to be friendly, funny and witty as well. How could I ever compete against someone like that? Assuming I could even join the game in the first place.

"Sure, I'll come," I replied, forcing myself to sound cheery. "Just wait a little while for me, okay?"

"Okay," Luke was smiling as I pushed him out the kitchen.

Once he was gone, I slumped against the door with a sigh. It sucked how I just had to fall in love with the one person that could never like me back.


End file.
